


A Conjugal Visit

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Kink Meme, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Standing Up, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, identity crisis, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PWP warning) An AU in which Abigail survives and confronts Will in jail, only to discover that he's currently trapped in the mind-set of one of his past cases. Dom/sub sex through the bars ensues (kink meme prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Will is supposed to be _**emulating a perp**_ in this prompt, so if he seems OOC? THAT would be why. He's not himself in this scenario, hence why he's so crass and dominant. Hopefully that isn't too jarring for anyone...just keep in mind that he's not going to sound like himself **AT ALL** until the very end.

Despite being a brave girl, Abigail found that her legs were shaking when she walked down the narrow, decidedly filthy path to Will’s cell. She’d never thought him capable of murder – she’d never thought he’d choose to end lives instead of save them. Had he ever thought of killing her?

Abigail bit her lip. When she finally found Will’s holding cell, she glanced back at the iron gates once, but the guard was nowhere to be found.

“Hey, pretty girl.”

Abigail lurched, stunned by the lascivious voice that reached her ears. When she peered up into Will’s eyes, she realized there was a dark, unrecognizable sheen to them. This was _not_ the man she'd known for the past several months. “…Will?”

He didn’t respond to the name, his lips lifting up into a pleased little smirk. By this point in his madness, Will could recognize when he was adapting the persona of a perp – when he was taking on their traits and characteristics. Now was definitely one of those moments. No matter what he did to change his transformations, he could never stop the inevitable... He knew this current persona was there to stay.

Quivering, Abigail approached the bars and shakily re-adjusted her skirt. “Will…I know I shouldn’t have come, but I…I just wanted to ask if you were really the Copy Cat killer? Did you emulate my dad?”

She’d recalled how he’d seemed very interested in taking her father’s place – of how desperate he’d seemed to gain her affections. Did he think he literally _was_ her father?

In that moment, Will shocked Abigail when he lurched forward and seized her by the wrist. Crying out, the girl tried to wrestle herself free, but in moments found herself trapped against the bars.

"L-let me _go!"_ she shrieked, her eyes full of panic. "Please, Will – I only wanted to ask a few questions!"

"Yeah? Well I’m _done_ answering questions." With a sneer that could only be defined as cruel, he seized her by the waist and drew her in close. Now grinding himself through the bars, his face contorted in pleasure when he managed to thrust against Abigail's hips.

She gave a cry at the unwanted contact, but soon found herself pulled in even closer as Will caressed her trapped hand. "So tell me this, sweetheart: which finger gives you the most pleasure at night, huh? Do you get off a lot?" Now caressing her palm, he drew her hand up in front of his face and smirked. "Is it this one?" he asked, kissing the tip of her index finger. When Abigail brazenly refused to answer, he smirked and pressed, "Or maybe it's _this_ one?"

With a gasp, Abigail winced as Will sucked her middle finger into his open mouth, his tongue dragging across her flesh and causing her core to throb with need. 

Kissing her palm, Will persisted, "Who do you think of when you masturbate, hmm? Is it some punk with a tattoo?"

"Don't talk like you know me," Abigail choked out, her cheeks flushed with a mixture of shame and desire. 

"A bit of a touchy subject?" he asked, his eyes almost appearing stormy within the dim light. "That must mean you’re still a virgin… Or maybe nobody’s ever come close to giving you what you want?"

"That's none of your business," Abigail hissed, only to give a yelp when Will gruffly yanked her against the bars. Panting as his lips hovered over hers, she gave a startled whine when his free hand settled in between her legs. That, of course, was when realized she’d forgotten to put on underwear that morning. He began to prod at her naked flesh with several soft, deliberate strokes, each circling of her clit leaving just enough pressure to make her knees quake.

"I have to tell you something, Abigail," Will rasped, his eyes smoldering as he began to manipulate her more forcefully. When she gave a soft moan, his bulge strained against his pants and rubbed painfully against the fabric, his hips involuntarily jerking as he gruffly commanded, "Look at me, Abby…c’mon, babe. Look into my eyes."

When she refused, he used his free hand to roughly force her to return his gaze. The sight of his arousal made Abigail tremble, her mouth parting slightly when his thumb traced the soft expanse of her lips.  
Now leaning forward, Will licked at her quivering mouth and confessed, "I jerk off a lot 'cause of you. I've gone to bed each night with a hand curled between my legs… You have no idea how much I've wanted to taste you…how I've wanted you to _beg_ me to fuck you." With a coy smile, he asked, "Should I get down on my knees and show you just _how_ much I want you? I’m told I have a great tongue."

Abigail merely panted in response, tensing up when Will pressed on her slit to the point that he entered her. Curling her toes, she gripped at his forearms and began to ease up and down his fingers, her knees bending in order to assist his digits in drilling deeper into her slick passage.

"Shit," Abigail hissed, giving a harsh gasp as she demandingly tugged Will against the bars. A pleased smirk was cruelly in place, and he forced Abigail to ride his fingers more strongly. "You want it bad, don’tcha, honey?"

"Fuck you," Abigail hissed, clearly embarrassed by her behavior. She was enraged with herself in that moment -- she shouldn't be giving in to this man's perversions!

With a devilish smile, he prodded, "Is that what you want, Abby? For me to bend you over and fuck you?"

"No, I…I never said…"

"You didn't have to," Will lowly rasped. "A man can tell these things… I can see how desperate you are for my cock inside you."

Breath hitching in her throat, Abigail whimpered when he removed his fingers and left her aching for more. At that moment, a surprised yelp escaped her throat when he grabbed her by the hair and swung her around, thus forcing her backside to press firmly into the bars. Stunned by the sudden reversal, Abigail ignored the pain in her arm and slowly, hesitantly began to stay put when she felt Will's arousal press snugly against her ass.

"Bend over," he commanded, his voice low and full of need.

Abigail moved to protest, but cried out when he suddenly forced her over into the ultimate pose of surrender. "What are you doing?" she weakly asked, only to jump when he gave her a firm pinch on the ass.  
"Stop talking," he gruffly snapped. "You tryin’ a’ kill my hard-on?"

Grumbling to herself, Abigail bitterly stayed put in the semi-uncomfortable position. The only view she had was of her knees, considering how she was currently eye-level with them, and she begrudgingly parted her legs when Will gave the command.

"Hurry up!" she whined, only to jolt forward when she received a sharp, stinging slap to the bottom. Normally Abigail would be furious, but in this case she was oddly aroused by the domination.  
Feeling as though he would burst, Will eagerly lifted Abigail's skirt and suppressed a groan at the sight of her nudity. She was so deliciously _wet._

"I can't wait to put my cock in you," he growled, jerking Abigail back against the bars and causing her to squeak.

She could hear him fussing with his pants, and she closed her eyes in anticipation when he drew her back against him. Before she could even think to tell him to hurry up, Will was already in balls deep and she gave a stifled cry, her teeth biting into her fist as she tried to quiet her cries of passion. She didn’t want that damn guard to come back…

Pleased by Abigail's unbridled response, Will used her hips to push her into a steady rhythm, his teeth gritting as her silken walls tightly massaged his girth. It was evident to him that she hadn't been fucked in quite some time, and somehow this thought pleased him very much.

That meant she was now his and _only_ his.

Pounding into her with a renewed ferocity, Will watched through hooded eyes as Abigail began to meet him thrust for thrust, her body backing into him each time he jerked forward. Soon tiring of their predictable pattern, he seized the young beauty by the throat and yanked her up into a standing position. With her back now against the bars, Abigail yelped as Will bit at the nape of her neck and frantically slammed into her pliant body. She was practically melting in his arms as he fucked her, her soft mewling noises making him groan into her skin.

With his tongue tracing along her pulse point, Will sucked on her flesh and ensured a pretty little mark would be left in its wake. Abigail arched her back and cried out as he reached through the bars and began to stimulate her clit. As each thrust jerked her off the ground, he made special care to flick his thumb across her incited little bud, his features contorting in aroused agony when her walls began to contract around his throbbing member.

Groaning into Abigail's hair, Will returned her to her rightful bent over position and with several deep, drawn-out thrusts, soon came inside her in a rush of liquid fire. Both gave a lustful shout upon their undoing, and Will weakly slumped against the bars as he heard Abigail desperately try and catch her breath.

An awkward silence filled the room as both began to shakily right their clothing, and, as was the case in most instances, the woman was the first to recover.

Smoothly standing back up, Abigail leaned against the bars and pressed a hand to her chest. "You know, we _do_ have about fifteen minutes until that guard's supposed to come back..." 

That was when Will's eyes fluttered in what appeared to be confusion, his brow creasing as he staggered back in surprise. "Abby...? W-what are you doing here?"

She blinked up at him. Did he honestly not remember? Was this finally the real Will Graham?

Seeming to put two and two together, Will dropped down to his knees and searched for her hands through the bars, his fingers grasping her tightly as he pitifully begged for forgiveness. He couldn't look her in the eye in that moment -- he couldn't bear to see the come smeared between her thighs.

Abigail got down on her knees then too, her smile tremulous as she assured him she was alright.

As Will allowed her to hug him through the bars, neither noticed Freddie Lounds filming them from the gate.

 **A/N:** Yes…I know the guard realistically would NOT have left his post, but c’mon. Just suspend your belief for the sake of the porn. ;)


End file.
